The present invention relates generally to content addressable memories (CAMs), and more particularly to intra-row configurability of a CAM array.
A content addressable memory (CAM) system is a storage system that can be instructed to compare a specific pattern of comparand data with data stored in its associative CAM array. The entire CAM array, or segments thereof, is searched in parallel for a match with the comparand data. The CAM device typically includes a priority encoder to translate the highest priority matching location into a match address or CAM index.
The CAM array has rows of CAM cells that each store a number of bits of a data word. U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,715 describes a technique for expanding the width of the data words beyond that of a single row of CAM cells. This inter-row configurability provides flexibility in the use of the single CAM array to store data words larger than that available in a single addressable row of CAM cells.
It would be desirable to have a CAM system that includes intra-row configurability to provide additional flexibility in the use of a single CAM array to be used in multiple array configurations. Intra-row configurability is the ability to access and operate upon one or more segments of rows of CAM cells.
A method and apparatus for loading comparand data into a content addressable memory system is disclosed. For one embodiment, the CAM system includes a CAM array, a comparand register and select logic. The CAM array includes a plurality of rows of CAM cells each segmented into a plurality of row segments each having a plurality of CAM cells. The comparand register includes a plurality of segments for storing comparand data for comparing with data stored in the CAM array. The select logic selectively enables each segment of the comparand register to store a portion of the comparand data in response to configuration information. The configuration information is indicative of the width and depth of the CAM array. The select logic may also enable each segment of the comparand register to simultaneously load the comparand data.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.